Hark the Harold
"Hark the Harold" is a song written by Austin Scholl and Mike Scholl, recorded under Austin's alias ThornBrain. It was released on his debut album, BlackholeWhitespace. It was the last song on the album to be recorded, and it is MrVorhias' favourite song on the album; he remixed the song that year, though this version was unreleased until Quaero in October 2018. About The song is a venomous attack on a dishonest, corrupt, religious-establishment government. The song's title is a pun on the Christmas carol "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing"; "Harold" is a metaphorical politician who enters Washington DC ("Another angel come to you") with the intent of causing further damage to the country's laws, scientific studies and education. The song also directly references Sarah Palin and her attempts to use her son Trig, who has Down's Syndrome, as a political tool, despite her efforts to stop scientific studies that could benefit Trig ("Why are there flies in here/They couldn't heal my mongoloid"). This lyric is also a reference to a later song on the album, "Count All the Flies in My House". The bridge of the song is lifted from a Mike Scholl song, "Leap of Faith", with an alternate second line by Austin and a slight shuffling. "Leap of Faith" follows a similar theme to "Hark the Harold", talking about Mike's dubiousness towards electing a President every four years, later finding they're not who you were hoping they'd be and they've followed through on none of their promises ("Is it hypocritical/Or am I being cynical/To vote my conscience for the year/Then wish the bastard outta here"). Lyrics Hark the Harold, Washington Another angel come to you He wants a piece of everyone And make a mess no matter what you do Smiling like a frozen man It's true when they said it would stay He represents you like a tick Though sometimes it's the better way An empty head and an active mouth American as a shot in the eye The quality is there The quality is there Asked for it when we put our fates in the Hands of people made of rats The quality is there But not where I need it "Hail Mary", he once said Ideals only fit when relevant He's gotta pray in school, 'Cause he knows he's gonna need it Look at all these clever minds Check it where it says "destroyed" Why are there flies in here They couldn't heal my mongoloid An empty head and an active mouth American as a shot in the eye The quality is there The quality is there Asked for it when we put our fates in the Hands of people made of rats The quality is there But not where I need it But not where I need it But not where I need it When they get the winning hand The candidate becomes a man Wears 'round their necks their secret locks But the one who lies is the one who walks Now is it hypocritical Or am I being cynical To vote my conscience for the year Then wish the bastard outta here Hark the Harold, Washington Another angel come to you He wants a piece of everyone He's already had one or two An empty head and an active mouth American as a shot in the eye The quality is there The quality is there Asked for it when we put our fates in the Hands of people made of rats The quality is there But not where I need it But not where I need it category:Songs from BlackholeWhitespace category:Songs written by Austin Scholl category:Songs written by Mike Scholl